Bleeding out
by bookwormy78
Summary: A songfic about the beautiful song of Imagine Dragons: Bleeding out! Zane is the main character. WARNING: A major character death at the very end. (I'm sorry...)


**Hello people! **

**It's a songfic! :D The song is "bleeding out" of imagine dragons. beautiful song, really. When I heard it I was like: "Oh My Gosh... Story idea! :D" I actually wanted to wait with making an account and posting stories etc., but I just reaaaally wanted to know what you think of this!**

**oh, and also very handy to know: this story takes place during the ultimate battle, but I changed it a bit. They all reached the roof and Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane didn't turn evil. :3**

**Note: I had to remove the lyrics, because it's not mine. ( stupid I didn't think of it. :L ) So just listen to the song while reading this. The song is AMAZING. **

**So, just read... :3**

* * *

I stand there. Everyone is fighting the ultimate battle, but I just stand there, looking at the cut in my arm: blood. This does not compute! I don't bleed, I can't, I'm an android! "Zane, wake up!" I look up to see Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd in the arms of the overlord. My brothers…

I look at the overlord in raze. My vision goes red. I don't care if I suddenly bleed. my brothers, my friends, they need me.

I go in a fighting position. If I can bleed, I will be able to die of blood loss. I close my eyes tightly for a moment. I don't know what is going on, but I can't think of it now. I open my eyes and run at the overlord with my elemental sword ready.

The overlord laughs at me. I shoot ice at his tail, where my brothers are. It holds for a moment, but the ice breaks. The overlord strikes at me with his claw. I fly through the air and land at the edge of the roof. I look at my stomach and gasp. On the side is another cut.

I again don't understand. Maybe my father had given me some artificial blood, but on my side… There's supposed to be machinery!

I look around me. Ninjago city, the home of many people. The sky is dark gray and I hear many screams. The only people I see on the ground who are turned evil.

I put my ripped shirt out. If the cut has damaged something in me I will have to take a look at it. I try to find the button to open my chest, but I don't find it! How is this possible? I put two fingers in my neck. I have a pulse. I can't believe this. I have a heart, a real heart!

"Zane, help!" my brothers scream. I look at them, they have no idea what's going on. I look at them with big eyes and they look back with pleading eyes.

It's is like my life is a lie, again. I still don't get it. I had opened my chest panel yesterday! I'm still very confused, but I have to save my brothers.

I have a quick look at my cut. It doesn't look very bad. I think I will live. I run as fast as I can back to the other side of the roof, where the overlord is.

I go in a fighting position again and give the overlord the best death glare I have. He just laughs.

Before I can make my move, the overlord strikes and I have to dodge. He barely misses me. I shoot ice at his tail again, but it breaks again. He just has a too strong skin! He looks at me with his evil eyes. That's it, his eyes! The only part of him that hasn't a thick layer of scales on it. A plan is forming in my mind. It may be very dangerous, but it's my only chance.

I try to come near his head, but he strikes at me again and a gash forms in my leg. He also picks me up and hold me near his head, so he can have a good look at me.

This is my chance, I'm near his head! I try to reach my sword, but his grip is too strong. The overlord begins to laugh.

I look in his glowing purple eyes. They don't show any emotions. Only pure evil. My vision begins to blur. Everything goes in and out haziness. I'm losing much blood. I'm getting scared. I feel the concerned looks of my brothers in my back.

Then something clicks in me. If I not help them, they will also die. Ninjago will become evil, with the overlord as the ruler. I can't let that happen. With the last bit of strength in me I try to use my full potential.

I have to hold on, just a little longer. I try to find all my strength. I think of my brothers and sister, Sensei, Misako, Falcon and my father. A roar escapes my lips and I use my full potential. From the place where my heart now is shoots a strong beam of ice right in the eyes of the overlord. It also heals my wounds.

The overlord let loose of us all. I fall to the ground and feel something break in my body. I look at my left leg and see it in a angle it isn't supposed to be. It hurts, very bad. I let out a groan. I look at my family. They're also free, but they need time to recover. The overlord is blinded for a moment, but when he will be able to see again, he will go after them. "Not where I am." I mutter under my breath.

I stand up, but almost fall again. I can't walk on my left leg. I search for my elemental sword and see it a few feet away from me.

I take a deep breath and limp as fast as I can to my sword. When I have it, I see the overlord can see again.

I shoot ice at his neck and, as I expected, he turns in raze at me. His claw rises in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. I know I will not be able to get away in time, but I still try. The claw comes down with an amazing speed and it hits me full in my side.

I fly through the air, a feeling of weightless comes over me. I look at my brothers and see them looking at me. I come down and my back meets the roof first. I feel something break again, this time my backbone.

My brothers run to me, eyes wide, full with tears. "Zane!" they all shout. I only smile at them as best as I can.

Kai falls on his knees by my side. "What happened?" he asks with a quivering voice. I try to find my voice, when I find it, I say with a weak voice: "Feel my pulse." Jays eyes become wider. "Pulse? You don't have any pulse!" Cole lays two fingers on my wrist and his eyes also go wider. "What happened?" He asks. I give him a weak smile again. "I don't know."

I begin to cough and blood trickles out of my mouth. It hurts, but I still manage to smile. I can't let my brothers down.

Jay tries to open my panel, but it isn't there anymore. He starts to freak out and cries, tears flow over his cheeks. "Don't cry Jay." I say. "I took a big risk and I know that, but I did it to save you all. I'm happy with myself."

I cough up more blood.

Lloyd doesn't say anything. Silent waterfalls flow over his cheeks while he looks at me. I look at him with pleading eyes. "Please defeat him, for me." He looks at me and his eyes harden. He gives me reassuring nod.

I now look at all my brothers. I know I have only seconds before I lose too much blood. With my last strength I manage to say: "Thank you, for being such loving brothers. Don't grieve too long about me, please go on with your lives. I want you to be happy. Say to my father that I love him." I then close my eyes and a wave of peace flows over me. I did it. Maybe it was a high price, but I saved my brothers and maybe even Ninjago. I manage a last smile before everything fades away.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I'm sorry for Zane's death, my mind can't be tamed S;-). I really want to know if you like it and if I can write. And if I made a grammar-fault, just say it. I'm not the best at English ;)**

**And right after I made this songfic, I heard another song. I think I will also make a fic of that, but first I have a question for you all:**

**Who do you think blames him(or her?)self the most?**

**It's pretty important for the next fic and I wanted to ask you what you think of it. :3**

**Oh! And I also forgot: THE DISCLAIMER! (angels singing in the back)**

**I do not own Ninjago and its caracters. I also don't own the song, Imagine Dragons does.**

**Bye!**

**Yours, Bookwormy78**


End file.
